Accepted
by Emberly Locks
Summary: Bella is 18 in college, orphaned at 6, married at 8 now live in her shoes as she discovers things are not what they seem. Cannon Pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story Stephenie Meyer Does.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Hope you like it please review. Next chapter will be up soon.**

Move In Day

Bittersweet, that's all you could call today. I really wish my biological parents could have been here to see me off to college. To help me move in that last load of personal belongings from our cars, then hug and kiss me goodbye making me promise to call home soon and to not forget about them.

That is just a big fat fucking wish because a miracle would have to be involved for that. My entire family died on fateful day 12 years ago when a plane driven by terrorists crashed into the office building of my grandparents lawyers. Everyone was there to greedily get their hands on anything left to them by my eclectic grandfather leaving my 6 year old self at home with a babysitter.

That babysitter never got paid that night.

Instead I was place into child protective services and shipped to a nearby foster home, The Brandon Family. Philippe and Genevieve Brandon were ecstatic that I was exactly the type of person there only daughter Mary Alice was looking for. Even at six she knew what she wanted to be in life and was already pursuing that goal. So when she asked her parents for a living doll, they found one for her.

That doll was me. Mary Alice or simply Alice she determined was her designer name dressed me up every day. Even went as far as marrying me to the neighbor boy complete with suits and dresses. I loved that wedding. It was a perfect day and the day of my first kiss. I had always had a crush on Anthony Mason and when Alice made us get married I was head over heels. Before the honeymoon was even over Anthony learned of his parents impending divorce and that his mother was moving taking him with her. I knew I would never forget my "husband" and hoped that one day we would bring our marriage back to the surface.

Fast forward 10 more years gets us to this point in time, college. I applied and got accepted into my parents' alma mater New York University. I was excited to be walking in the footsteps of my parents and glad that Alice was not going to be my roommate. Soon I was to meet Rosalie Hale, my roommate for the next year of my life. I hope she not like Alice.

Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper reside in Washington D.C. and are the children of some famous politician or something. She told me the only reason she came to NYU was to see her boyfriend Emmett. Emmett is a sophomore and captain of the football team. Jasper is Emmett's lifelong best friend and from what I've been told he intends to keep it that way. Didn't even let it bother him when Rosalie started dating him, just chalked it up to good sibling taste.

All I will be concerned with this semester is getting good grades so I can advance through college quickly and start helping other kids so they don't end up in situations worse than what could have happened to me. Social work became my passion a few years ago when I volunteered at a nearby teen shelter. I was stunned that so many young people these days have to suffer in life simply because their parents don't care enough about them. I would love to start my own program combating this issue one day. The only hurdle in the way is a financial one. With my family dying so young there was nothing to give to me so I have loved the Brandon family even more for being able to care and provide for me for these past 12 years. _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world….I'm made of plastic, it's fantastic……….._ Hi Alice…

Alice wants to go out this evening to celebrate oh brother. Alice celebrating is a never ending quest for that perfect man. At least she invited Rosalie and the men in her life along. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. She was coming over in thirty minutes to play Barbie Bella on me, ugh.

2 hours and 1 can of hairspray later I was give to ok by Alice. This whole ordeal took longer than needed because we accidently tripped the breaker in my building and had to relocate to Alice's apartment to continue and naturally she had to dream up a new look for my on the way. Finally we were headed over to The Back Door Club for the night. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett met us there with pitchers of margaritas for us.

I managed to stay off the dance floor for a good portion of the night and continued to drink the fabulous margarita Rosalie had bought for me. 3 pitchers in we were all feeling pretty good and Alice decided it was time to start telling stories about each other. Jasper went first and told us all about Rosalie's 10 year old secret ambition to become a famous baton twirler. Rosalie retaliated with stories of Jaspers and his wife Louisa the Lizard. We discovered Emmett wanted to be a girl when he was younger to dress up it all the pretty clothes they had. My story about Alice had everyone snorting with laughter because Alice was afraid of the washing machine. She was scared that it would eat her up and spin her into oblivion. Finally it was Alice's turn, I wasn't scared because Alice really didn't know anything about me that would be embarrassing, Boy did I misinterpret her. Alice told everyone of my childhood crush on the neighbor boy that led to us getting married at the age of 8. The worst part was how everyone's mouths dropped and their heads immediately turned to Emmett when she told them his name. Turns out Emmett's father married a woman named Elizabeth Masen who has a son named Edward ANTHONY Masen.


End file.
